Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition
Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition is a 2000 open world action-adventure video game developed by DMA Design (now Rockstar North) in the United Kingdom and published by Rockstar Games, along with Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. It is the third installment in the Geoshea series and a spin-off to the Grand Theft Auto game series. Originally released for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Greeny Arcade, Game Boy Color, Dreamcast, and PC in May 2000. It was re-released in Europe only on April 13, 2005. The game has since been released for the PlayStation 2 in October 2000, on the Game Boy Advance in June 2001, and Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in November 2001. The game was succeeded by Grand Theft Auto III in 2001. GTA: Geoshea Edition is similar of that GTA: San Andreas. The game is set in the semi-fictional state of San Andreas (based on California and Nevada) and its three metropolitan cities: Los Santos (based on Los Angeles), San Fierro (based on San Francisco), and Las Venturas (based on Las Vegas). Set in 1992. Like other games in the series, Geoshea Edition is composed of elements from driving games and third-person shooters, and features open world gameplay, in which players can interact with the game world at their leisure. The game introduced several gameplay elements to the series, including gang wars, car tuning, and extensive player customization. This game received more universal acclaim than 666 The Street, and is considered to be one of the greatest video games ever and is frequently featured on lists of the greatest video games ever made. The game has been widely praised for its dialogue, animation, and characters both heroic and villainous. It was actually, at first, the best selling Geoshea game in the US, with more than 21 million copies sold as of September 2005. A planned sequel, titled Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, was cancelled. A CGI-animated film, titled Geoshea Theft Auto, was released in theaters in 2009 and was announced in 2000. A sequel was released in 2012, followed by a third film in 2016, and a fourth film set for release in 2020. A Brazilian video game by Olivira (known as ressubd on YouTube), GTA SA Evolution is similar to Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, but unlike Geoshea Edition, Evolution has all the CLEO mods, and skins (except for Stuart the Minion, Crash Bandicoot and others). A high-definition remake, titled Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition HD, was released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and PC in 2015. In 2013, IGN ranked this game the fifth greatest video game of all time. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that from the next game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open world environment in which to move around. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, eating, running, sprinting, swimming, climbing (the first GTA game in which swimming and climbing are possible) and jumping as well as using weapons and various forms of hand to hand combat. Players can drive a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, buses, semis, boats, fixed wing aircraft, helicopters, trains, tanks, motorcycles and bikes. Players may also import vehicles rather than steal them. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game and unlock certain cities and content, they are not required as players can complete them at their own leisure. When not taking on a storyline mission, players can free-roam and look around the cities, eat from the restaurant, or cause havoc by attacking people and causing destruction. Creating havoc can attract unwanted and potentially fatal attention from the authorities. The more chaos caused, the stronger the response: police will handle "minor" infractions (attacking pedestrians, pointing guns at people, stealing vehicles, manslaughter, etc.), whereas SWAT teams, the FBI, and the military respond to higher wanted levels. The player can partake in a variety of optional side missions that can boost their character's attributes or provide another source of income. The traditional side missions of the past games are included, such as dropping off taxi cab passengers, putting out fires, driving injured people to the hospital and fighting crime as a vigilante. New additions include burglary missions, pimping missions, truck and train driving missions requiring players to make deliveries on time, and driving/flying/boating/biking schools, which help players learn skills and techniques to use in their corresponding vehicles. Not all locations are open to the player at the start of the game. Some locales, such as pay 'n spray, gyms, and shops, become available only after completing certain missions. Likewise, for the first portion of the game, only Los Santos and its immediate suburbs are available for exploration; unlocking the other cities and rural areas again requires the completion of certain missions. If the player were to try travel in locked locations they would end up attracting the attention of SWAT teams. Unlike GTA III and Vice City, which needed loading screens when the player moved between different districts of the city, San Andreas has no load times when the player is in transit. The only loading screens in the game are for cut-scenes and interiors. Other differences between San Andreas and its predecessors include the switch from single-player to multiplayer Rampage missions (albeit not in the PC version), and the replacement of the 'hidden packages' with spray paint tags, hidden camera shots, horseshoes, and oysters to discover. The camera, fighting, and targeting controls were reworked to incorporate concepts from another Rockstar game, Manhunt, including various stealth elements, as well as improved target crosshairs and a target health indicator which changes from green to red to black depending on the target's health. The PC version of the game implements mouse chording; the player has to hold the right mouse button to activate the crosshairs, and then click or hold at the left mouse button to shoot or use an item, such as a camera. In addition, players can swim and climb walls for the first time in the series. The ability to swim has a great effect on the player as well, since water is no longer an impassable barrier that kills the player (although it is possible to drown). For greater firepower, players can also wield dual firearms or perform a drive-by shooting with multiple gang members. Due to the size of San Andreas, a waypoint reticle on the HUD map can be set, aiding the player in reaching a destination. Plot Same as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Characters The game has you control Carl "CJ" Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas by default, while all other characters are the CLEO skin mods for the "Skin Selector". For example, Stuart the Minion from Despicable Me is a playable CLEO skin mod. Starter * Carl "CJ" Johnson CLEO Skin Mods The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Mermaid Man Mario * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi Kirby * Kirby * 4ever Pokemon * Pikachu * Ash Ketchum South Park * Eric Cartman * Stan Marsh * Kyle Broflovski * Kenny McCormick * Butters Stotch * Wendy Testaburger Toy Story * Sheriff Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Lotso Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Mickey Classic (Black and White) Futurama * Bender * Philip J. Fry The Legend of Zelda * Toon Link * Link * Princess Zelda * Blue Link * Red Link * Purple Link Madagascar * Alex the Lion * Skipper the Penguin * King Julien XIII * Chimpanzee (Mason or Phil) * Gloria the Hippo * Mort the Lemur Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax Angry Birds * Red Bird * Yellow Bird * Blue Bird * Black Bird * White Bird * Green Bird * Big Brother Bird * Orange Bird * Ice Bird * Mighty Eagle * Small Pig Other * Stuart the Minion * Crash Bandicoot (V1 & V2) * Spyro the Dragon * Gex * Sonic the Hedgehog * Winnie the Pooh * Eve * Chicken Little * Rainbow Dash * Hatsune Miku * Princess Merida * The Pink Panther * Bugs Bunny * Steve from Minecraft * Shrek * Wreck-it Ralph * Dino from Rastiški * Dog * Rayman Controls Development Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was originally exclusively developed for the PlayStation, under the title Geoshea n' Roll!. The game was first shown at the E3 1999 as a technical demo designed to show off the graphical capabilities of the Universal Odyssey. The full motion video footage had scenes seen in later trailers and commercials for the game, but never used. This includes Stuart, holding a rocket launcher, dancing.6 Soon after its creation, Universal decided to make it into a full game. Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was later shown at the E3 in 2000 with the Universal Odyssey console. Universal Interactive Studios, Konami and Rockstar Games offered a playable tournament of the games for fans in which a Odyssey and Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition were prizes for the winner.needed In March 2002, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition became part of the Platinum Selects, a marketing label used by Universal to promote video games that have sold more than a million copies.needed In 2004, Universal bundled the game with the Odyssey for $99.99. Reception Sales Upon the game's released on May 6, 2000, it was bought by 3.44 million people. The game garnered high sales on June 3, 2000, and sold over to 3.66 million people. On July 1, 2000, it was sold to 4.18 million people and recorded Geoshea's best sales with more than 6 months. On August 19, 2000, it was bought buy only 2.66 million people. As of February 2009, the game sold over 13.98 million copies worldwide, becoming the best-selling game for the PlayStation 1, the best-selling game for the Nintendo 64, the best-selling game for the GameCube, and the best-selling game for the Xbox. Critical Reception The game has received universal acclaim. It currently holds a 8.7/100 rating on IGN, and 89/100 rating on Metacritic. From critics, the game has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of Variety stated, "The game has a lot of gun violence." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the game as "..gently twisted, with some Geosheafied action and gun violence folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, "a very great game". Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the game to Grand Theft Auto, hailing Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition as "clever, violent, and somewhat poignant". Fandom A primarily online-centered fanbase calling themselves Fallers has arisen--posting content on sites such as Tumblr, deviantArt, and various forums. Many fans have stated that they were recommended to the game through other fandoms such as Ico and Mario. According to knowyourmeme.com, "shortly after the HD remake's premiere, /co/ began to make threads about it, Although originally the reason for these threads was an excuse to avoid other threads related to Minecraft, which also had a large peak in popularity, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition threads eventually grew to become a daily occurrence. On Tumblr, many blogs were made dedicated to the game after the HD remake." Awards and nominations Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition ''received several gaming acclamations from the video gaming press, and was considered to be one of the Games of the Year by many publications, despite competing with releases such as ''Deus Ex, Diablo 2, and Hitman Codename 47. The game received three Game Developers Choice Awards in 2001, including "Excellence in Level Design", "Excellence in Visual Arts", and "Game Innovation Spotlight". The game won two Interactive Achievement Awards from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences in 2001 for "Art Direction" and "Character or Story Development", and was nominated for awards of "Game of the Year", "Game Design", "Level Design" and "Sound Design". The game was nominated for a Writers Guild of America award for Best Writing in a Video Game in 2001. The game was nominated at the Golden Joystick Awards, were it received five nominations (including Ultimate Game of the Year, Best PC Game, Best Visual Design, and Best Audio) and won one (for Best Multiplayer). The game received five nominations at the British Academy Game Awards (for Best Game, Multiplayer, Game Design, and Audio Achievement) and won one for Best Music. The game received five nominations at The Game Awards 2000 (for Game of the Year, Best Multiplayer, Best Art Direction, and Best Action/Adventure Game) and won one for Best Score/Soundtrack. At the SXSW Awards, it was nominated for Game of the Year, Excellence in Technical Achievement, Excellence in Gameplay, and Excellence in Design and won Excellence in Musical Score. At the DICE Awards, it was nominated for Game of the Year, Outstanding Achievement in Game Direction, Outstanding Achievement in Sound Design, and Outstanding Achievement in Animation, winning Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composition. The Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards nominated the game in the category "Favorite Video Game", despite the game having an M rating. Legacy Marketing On May 21, 2000, Universal released a 30-minute special tutorial video, titled Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition - The Perfect Video, was released on DVD and VHS. The 30-minute video shows how to play Geoshea Edition. On January 4, 2014, a official website was made by Garcia, which includes download links, skins and more. On March 10, 2014, a quiz for Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was made by Gabriel Garcia, the creator of the game. Garcia made a Google Sites website about the game. From August 21 to October 1, 2000, Burger King promoted the game with four toys in their kids meals. Films On May 8, 2009, Universal Pictures and 2BIG3k Animation released Geoshea Theft Auto, a computer-animated film based upon the game. It was directed by Geo G. (credited as Gabriel Garcia in the game) and co-directed by Adam Fowler. It is 2BIG3k's second theatrical feature film and the studio's first film to have a PG-13 rating, it was also 2BIG3k's first computer-animated feature film. The film went on to gross $744 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office success while produced on a modest $82 million budget. The film received positive reviews from film critics, It was a critical and commercial success. A sequel, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was released on May 25, 2012. It is produced by the same team that was behind the first film - along with directors Geo G. and Adam Fowler, writers David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, where Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket. Faizon Love, the voice of Sweet for the first two films, said in November 2013 that a third film in the series is in the works. In June 2014, it was announced that Geoshea Theft Auto 3 will be released on May 19, 2017. In March 2015, it was advanced a year to May 6, 2016. The sequel was released on May 6, 2016. Terry Ward, the co-founder of 2BIG3k Animation, has said that it is possible that the film trilogy could see 7 more sequels after Geoshea Theft Auto 3, bringing it into a ten-film saga. On April 20, 2015, Gabriel Garcia has said that there will be the fourth film in the Geoshea Theft Auto film saga. On September 25, 2017, Universal announced the film and its release date of May 8, 2020, with Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macelod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, and Dakota Fanning reprising their roles from the first three films, and Johnny Depp and Emily Watson reprising their roles from the third film. A month later, the film's title was announced, and it was announced that Miranda Cosgrove, who voices Margo in the Despicable Me franchise, and Dan Fogler had joined the cast. On November 1, 2017, it was announced that Pac-Man will be in the film, with Drew Adkins reprising his role as Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures in the film. A week later, Matthew Lillard and Patrick Warburton joined the cast in undisclosed roles. On December 2, 2017, it was announced that Amzi Moplens from Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''will return in the film, with Gregg Berger reprising his role. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Tom F. Wilson, Josh Peck, and Brad Garrett were part of the cast in undisclosed roles, with Logan Lerman revealed as Mark that day. On January 19, 2019, Gabriel Garcia announced that the film went into production. ''Geoshea Theft Auto 4 is set for release on May 8, 2020. Cancelled sequel : Main article: Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom HD remake : Main article: Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition HD An HD remake of the game, titled Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition HD, was first announced on February 20, 2014 for release on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and PC in 2015 and include enhanced 720p visuals, more detailed character models, re-mastered dialogue, bonus material. The game is similar to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD for the Wii U. The logo for Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition HD was leaked to the internet on May 24, 2014. Downloadable freeware Garcia confirmed in October 2011 that a downloadable freeware of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was in the works. The game was originally planned to release around Fall 2013, but it was delayed to 2014. It was going to be a mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In March 2012, Garcia had downloaded the PC version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas with some CLEO skin mods with the "Skin Selector" like Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and more. 12 videos were also made on YouTube, which uploaded on December 9, 2012 to August 4, 2013.10 On February 15, 2013, Garcia uploaded a video to YouTube called "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition: Homer Simpson Mod (Link in the Desc.)", which it was a early alpha of the game.11 On July 4, 2013, a beta version of the game was made, but it was made into a video on YouTube called: "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition - SpongeBob SquarePants Skin", in which it showed SpongeBob killing people. It also had a Geo Guy cursor.12 On August 7, 2013, Garcia confirmed that he would published to GTAGarage.com under the title Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Geoshea Edition, which he said "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition is my version of GTA San Andreas. Please download it! It's Geoshea World! =D It had Spongebob, and more! CLEO included!", but there's no download. In October 2013, a user commented and said "Can you upload it at another GTA Website? Because in GTA Garage the admin is too lazy, heres other gta website: GTA Inside GTA Gaming". Now, the mod is removed by the admin because there is no download links for the mod.2 In October 2013, Garcia announced that the downloadable freeware was not in development for now. On December 7, 2013, Garcia announced that the downloadable freeware would began production on January 1, 2014.needed On February 18, 2014, it was announced that the downloadable freeware of the game would get a Japanese release.needed On February 22, 2014, Garcia finally released the downloadable freeware to 2shared.com as a HTML with a download link, but the link on the HTML is broken.13 On February 23, 2014, he later uploaded the file to MediaFire.1 On May 23, 2014, Garcia announced that the production of the Japanese version of the downloadable freeware has been stopped because he deleted the folder "GTA Geoshea Edition (2)" for unknown reasons. A European version of the downloadable freeware is yet to be announced. Controversy In March 2013, A Brazilian fan made video game of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, titled GTA SA Evolution (also known as GTA SA BRASIL or GTA SA EVOLUTION 2)4, was made by Olivira (known as ressubd on YouTube), it is similar to Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, but some of the skin mods like Stuart, Crash Bandicoot and others didn't appear in Evolution while some of the mods in Evolution didn't make an appearance in Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. It was only released on PC. It wasn't made by the companies behind Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. In February 2014, Gabriel Garcia, the creator of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition, said that: : "I thought it was a RIP-OFF to my game GTA Geoshea Edition. Olivira didn't had Crash Bandicoot and the Minion in his game! Isn't that weird? WTF with these people who liked GTA SA EVOLUTION? I saved one of the pictures of GTA SA EVOLUTION on YouTube and it was hidden pictures. Okay, I changed my mind. GTA SA EVOLUTION ''reminds ME of my game. I thinking that it was okay to me." Trivia * The commercial is now said to be rare. It was secretly hidden in post-2000 models of the PlayStation if you did "Left-Left-Right-Right-Up-Down-Down". This unlocked the Trailers menu, which included the trailer. * In the American and European versions of the game, it had a 4 player mode, but in the Japanese version, it was replaced by a 2 player mode. * The game is known in Japan as ''Grand Theft Auto: Geo! Madness Gone Wild! (グランド·セフト·オート：ジオ！狂気はワイルドゴーン！, Gurando· sefuto· ōto: Jio! Kyōki wa wairudogōn!). * Sometimes, the game is also known as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Geoshea Edition ''during the production of the PC downloadable freeware version of the game. * ''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition is the only GTA game in the 3D Universe that wasn't released in October. * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition is the only GTA game in the 3D Universe that wasn't published by Capcom in Japan. * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition is the only GTA game that was published by Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. * Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition is the only GTA game that was released on the GameCube; GameCube ports for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City were planned, but were canceled for unknown reasons. Reproduction carts do exist however. * If you look in the back cover of the Japanese version of the game, Stuart, holding his rocket launcher, saying "のようなものは何もあうませんロケット発射装置ウディを殺害す!" which loosely translated to "What More caps rocket launcher Woody like a nest killing!". * There's some glitches in the game: ** When you sometimes start the game or load a save game file, the weapon, Carbine Rifle (M4), had turned into a katana, a melee weapon of Japanese origin.15 ** Goofy had turned into a blank Kirby texture (later he turned back to normal).16 ** When you get stuck on a vehicle or an object, you will fall down to the underworld. You can quit the game to start over (loading a save game file won't work, because you will still fall from the underworld).17 * The GameCube, PS2, and Mobile versions of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition ''are fake/fan-made, but the PC version of the game is actually real. * Unlike ''Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, this game was never released on the Xbox. It is unknown as to why this is.